Iron Girl
by The Girl Who Feared Herself
Summary: A hacker girl creates some of Iron Man's suit and gets arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Will she team up with them or will she use her knowledge against them. Who are her parents? Who is SHE? (I don't own any of these characters except for the hacker chick. This mostly only has Iron Man characters)
1. Chapter 1

I climbed up higher and higher. The wind was biting at my back and my hands were freezing. Actually, everything was freezing and I was shivering. i was climbing up the side of a telephone pole with a heavy messenger bag. It was November and three days before Thanksgiving. My high school gave us the week of Thanksgiving off, and my foster parents were out-of-town. It was the perfect week to perfect my invention: an actual replica of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit. I was working on the shoe parts and the hand parts so it could fly. And flying was the only thing I really wanted to do with it anyway. In order to test out the gloves and shoes, I had to jump from somewhere. The telephone pole on the country road we lived on was the perfect place to test my invention. I got to the top of the pole and looked down. It was pretty high up. I gulped and got two little balls out of my bag. There were two holes in my shoes for the balls to go into and I put them in. Then I grabbed some gloves from my bag and put them on. I adjusted everything to fit and turned it on. The moment of truth was upon me. I would either die or fly. I closed my eyes and jumped off the pole before I had any second thoughts. I opened my eyes to the tops of trees, and me flying over them.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a scream of joy. I couldn't belive it! I WAS FLYING! I closed my eyes again and just let the wind-blown my hair. Then my eyes snapped open. I was about to fly over town. Where people were. And I wasn't exactly disguised as anything. I was flying in the open air. I lost my focus and my shoes and gloves stopped working. Instead of flying, i was now a dead weight going fast for the ground. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and the shoes started again. I took another breath and the gloves started too. I sighed in relief and shot up again. I turned around and started to head home. When I finally got to my house, I dropped next my house and let out a sigh. I was home and safe and my invention worked. MY INVENTION WORKED! This meant I could get started on the suit and soon I would be Iron Girl. I was so happy. I took the gloves off carefully and took the balls out of my shoes. I tucked them carefully in my bag and took out my tablet. My tablet wasn't one you could get from the store. i had made it myself. It was clear, but disguised as a notebook. It was super thin and light and had all of my blueprints and info on it. I walked into my house and was typing notes into the tablet. Now, when I say house, I really mean mansion. The mansion was owned by my foster parents who were filthy rich. They owned three wine companies, four businesses, a hospital, and they had an island. They were looking for a little girl who wasn't too much trouble, but was cute and made them look good. Which is what I did. They dropped interest in me when I turned ten. Now, four years after being ignored, I had become a computer hacker, builder, and inventor. I sat down in the dark kitchen and started to make myself some food. While the food was in the microwave, i went to go and put away my stuff. I unpacked everything and changed into some PJs. it was only about 7 o'clock, but I was tired from the day's events. I ate my dinner and watched some TV. I went to bed shortly after that. the next morning when I woke up, there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Light filtered through my closed drapes and hit me square in the face. I blinked a couple of times and slowly got up. I heard knocks on the door and I flopped down in bed, mentally yelling at the person to go away. Then I remembered, we had an electric fence around the property. How did this guy get past the gate? I bolted up fast and jumped from the top of my loft to the ground floor of my room. I threw on my special shoes (now fully charged again) and a raw metal bar from my workstation. Holding the bar up as a bat and creeping quietly, I made it to the front hallway and crawled until I got against the door. "Open up! We are S.H.E.I.L.D. agents looking for a girl named Virginia." a gruff male voice yelled. "I am going to have to break down this door if you don't open it!" he warned. I gasped for air. They were looking for me. They probably had something to do with my invention. I crawled back to the hallway and slowly crept back to my room, where I grabbed a backpack and filled it with an extra pair of clothes, some water and granola bars, and my charger for the shoes and gloves. I shoved in my special laptop/tablet that I had made myself. I tiptoed to my patio door and ran out. I ran into the forest and heard a shout from behind me. The man must've come with more than one person. I ran faster and tripped. I tried to get back up but before I could, a woman wearing all black with black hair pointed a gun at me. I gulped and she pulled the trigger. I felt a dull pain and then numbness spread throughout my body, leaving me unconscious.


End file.
